Hello, Beautiful
by Cakey Potter
Summary: She looked down at the ground as she replied, "I'm muggleborn." "And..." Scabior knelt so that he could keep eye contact, "You're scared that I'll turn you in to the Ministry?" Hermione slowly closed her eyes, nodding. Hermione is slightly OOC


_A/N: Okay, so I watched DH7 Pt1 last night and fell in love with Scabior... I went online and posted about him on my hp fanpage and found out that lots of girls like him, so I started wondering about if he has a lot of fanfics about him yet. Turns out there are only 134 on this site. Thought I'd chip in and make it 135 ;-) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hermione looked into the grey-blue eyes of the man wearing her abandoned pink scarf, dazed at the kaleidoscope of colors that she saw within. The man breathed in her perfume, lost for words as he stared at the forest clearing in front of him, seeing nothing strange as he inhaled Hermione's scent, near centimeters from her face.<p>

"Oi! Scabior! Let's get going!" His gang shouted at their distracted leader.

Scabior winked in her direction, than turned to leave.

Hermione exhaled a breath she hadn't even known she was holding in and stared as the man, Scabior, disappeared into the forest.

_"He knows a woman is here. Maybe if I follow him he won't have to know about Ron and Harry being with me."_ Hermione sighed, glancing behind herself at the tent where the boys were currently resting. _"What if they get snatched, though? I'll have to abandon my duties... __They're 2/3rds of the Golden Trio. They can handle themselves while I settle this problem."_

Hermione stepped through the barrier and entered the forest.

"Scabior?" She whispered, unsure where he had gone. There was no immediate response which worried Hermione as she realised that she was now easy prey.

"Hello, Beautiful." Turning around, there he was, leaning against a nearby tree and handsome as ever. He lifted up Hermione's left hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss...?"

"Clearwater. Penelope Clearwater." Hermione answered. If the Snatcher knew she was one of the most wanted rebellers in the war, there was no way she'd survive.

Hermione quickly glanced toward the barrier, wondering if turning herself in was the best choice after all.

"You sure, love?" He asked, still holding her hand.

Hermione nodded, "Half blood."

Before Hermione had fully realised what was happening, Scabior had grabbed her wrists and was holding her against a tree.

With his lips grazing her ear, he growled, "Penelope Clearwater is my cousin. Give me your REAL name!" He exclaimed, shoving her forcefully into the tree and making her whimper.

"I..." She paused, trying to think of another fake name, but was distracted when she noticed how strong he must be under the leather jacket he was wearing.

"Now." He commanded, tugging her chin up with his free hand so as to look her in the eyes.

She looked straight back into his eyes with despair etched over her face as she opened and closed her mouth many times over without knowing how to answer. His grip on her wrists tightened minutely; she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, pooling over.

"I can't." She worded, trying to stop the gush of tears as she silently cursed herself for leaving the safe tent.

Scabior placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. To his surprise, she didn't flinch away from him and instead leaned into his hand.

"Alright, Love; you don't have to give me your name." She gratefully smiled at him, her tears gradually slowing. "But will you at least tell me why you're out here, in hiding?"

She looked down at the ground as she replied, "I'm muggleborn."

_"And a bloody idiot for following you."_ Hermione continued in her head.

"And..." Scabior knelt so that he could keep eye contact, "You're scared that I'll turn you in to the Ministry?"

Hermione slowly closed her eyes, nodding. _"You don't know the half of it."_

"Beautiful, I only turn people in for the money," Scabior rested his hand on her cheek again, "I can let captives go if I wish."

Her eyes flashed open, finding contact with his once more, "Are you serious?" She exclaimed, an unsure look on her face. _"I'm not about to be put to death?"_

Scabior nodded, watching as a smile illuminated her face.

"Thank you, Scabior," Hermione whispered. "How can I repay you?"

"I think I know a way..." He said, leaning forward as she did the same.

Their lips met in the middle, molding into one. Scabior released her wrists, instead holding the nape of her neck and small of her back as she knotted her hands into his long hair, bringing each other closer.

Neither had expected the kiss to be lengthy or meaningful, but now neither wished for it to end. Lack of oxygen finally made them break apart, both panting.

They looked into each other's eyes, unsure what was going to happen now.

"Please," Scabior whispered pleadingly.

"Scabior, I can't tell you." She replied, smiling at his efforts to learn her name. "It's not safe here."

He caught her lips in another kiss, it was more needing than before. She kissed back with just as much fierceness, neither wanting to leave the other's embrace.

CRACK!

Scabior growled as they broke apart again.

"Exhibit A," Hermione remarked.

Scabior placed a single finger to Hermione's lips, warning her to keep quiet as he turned to search for the offending sound. Seeing nothing on first glance, he turned into Snatcher mode and silently circled the trail, hunting his prey.

As soon as Scabior was out of sight, a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Exhibit B," Hermione noted, kicking behind herself in hopes of injuring her attacker.

"Hermione, stop! It's just me." Ron said, releasing her as she turned to face him.

Hermione crossed her arms, in an effort to stop herself from choking him, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, shoving him until he lost balance and fell to the earth.

"I'm trying to protect you! You saw that guy running his hands all over you!" Ron answered, standing up.

_"How did he realise I left...? Nevermind, that doesn't matter right now."_

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! He was NOT 'running his hands all over me'! We were KISSING! We didn't _do_anything wrong! And you're the one who needs protection." Hermione shouted, brandishing her wand at him.

Ron held his hands up in surrender, "Mione, don't be stupid."

_"He did NOT just say that!" _Hermione's eyes burned with hatred as she lifted her wand.

_"Expelliarmus!_" A male voice shouted.

Hermione's wand flew behind her and was caught by Scabior as he rushed over to the pair.

Scabior turned Hermione to him, hugging her. "Get off me!" She shouted, unsuccessfully trying to push Scabior away.

"10..." He whispered into her ear, "9... 8..." He felt her relax in his arms, "7... 6... 5..." She snuggled into him as he rested his head against hers, "4..." she returned the hug, "3... 2..." He said softly. She looked him in the eyes, "1." Scabior finished, leaning down and closing the space between the two once more.

Each kiss became more and more passionate between them; they both refused any more interruptions, zoning out Ron's cleared throat and every other noise they might hear.

Scabior finally broke the kiss about five minutes later to find the path empty once again.

"So," Scabior said, turning back to her, "_THE _Hermione Granger, eh?"

Hermione blushed, hiding her face by burrowing into his shirt.

He pulled her chin up, "You _must_ be magical because I've fallen under your spell." Scabior said with a wink.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, taking the matters into her own hands by kissing him once more.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? It's meant to be a oneshot, but if you have ideas on where this could go, feel free to tell me in a reviewmessage!_


End file.
